Referring to FIG. 1, a turbine engine generally comprises a compressor section (not shown), a combustor section 10 and a turbine section 12. A duct 14, also called a transition, extends between the combustor section 10 and the turbine section 12. The transition 14 serves many purposes. For example, the transition 14 can route hot gases produced in the combustor section 10 to the turbine section 12 of the engine. In addition, the transition 14 can act as a barrier between the compressor discharge air and the combustion gases.
However, during engine operation, combustion gases impart high thermal loads on the entire transition 14. One area in which thermal stress concentrations cause particular concern is near the outlet end 16 of the transition 14. The area near the outlet end 16 of the transition 14 tends to be exposed to higher loads compared to the rest of the transition 14 because of the geometry of the transition 14. For example, the transition 14 can have a smaller cross-sectional area at the outlet end 16 than in the upstream portion 18 of the transition 14.
Further, in some designs, the transition 14 may be contoured such that the flow has to make one or more turns before exiting the transition 14. Such configurations can restrict the flow of the combustion gases, which, in turn, can accelerate the flow of the combustion gases. These and other factors can result in high thermal loads occurring at the outlet end 16. Therefore, the transition 14 must be cooled in order for it to withstand such conditions. 
Thus, one object according to aspects of the present invention is to provide a system for cooling a turbine engine component such as a transition. Another object according to aspects of the present invention is to reduce thermal gradients near the end regions of a turbine engine component caused by higher loads. Yet another object according to aspects of the present invention is to provide structural stiffness to the longitudinally central region of the turbine engine component. Still another object according to aspects of the present invention is minimize the constraints at the end regions of the turbine engine component. These and other objects according to aspects of the present invention are addressed below. 